Operation: Back to Basics
by Midnight the Black Fox
Summary: A failed mission is never a good thing, and it only gets worse for the four P.E.N.G.U.I.N agents who find themselves back in basics. Stakes are high, emotions are strained, and all everyone can think about is passing that final exam. Only they have yet to discover the reason for their many problems. Humanized.
1. Prologue

**Firstly I would like to thank catty-cat-cat and her amazing stories (Central Park Dormitory and Vampire Knights) that inspired me to write this. Also I would like to announce that anyone who's reading my fanfic Believe (RotG) that the last chapter will be posted soon (defiently before the end of December though).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar. So without further ado - Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Prologue:**

The mission was simple, get in, grab the data chip, get out. So where did it all go wrong? Crouched behind a toppled desk was a group of four men dressed in black, the only differences between them was their height, build, the styles of their black hair and the shade of their blue eyes.

"Kowalski! Tell me you have a plan!" Skipper yelled as he threw the gun away annoyed that it was out of ammo.

"Working on it Skipper." The tallest -Kowalski- replied, silently tapping the pencil in his hand against his chin in thought. They could hear their enemies approaching quickly.

A bullet narrowly missed Skipper's head, "Kowalski!" he snapped glaring at the analyst. There was a grunt from the right making the pair turn to see their scarred member holding his hand in front of them a small fire burning in his palm.

"Rico are you mad! You know we're not allowed to directly expose our powers to humans!" Kowalski whispered harshly.

"Maybe we don't have to." A young British accented voice spoke from the left where the smallest and youngest member sat hiding behind the table. Rico began nodding and pointing rapidly towards him in approval.

"What are you talking about Private?" Skipper asked raising an eyebrow.

"I could create a distraction allowing us enough time to grab the chip and escape." Private smiled at them. Skipper turned to Kowalski silently asking for his opinion on the matter.

"It might just work." Kowalski concluded after some thought, "But we'll have to act fast before Private tires himself out." everyone nodded.

"Alright Private do your thing." Skipper ordered with a nod, Private smiled and saluted before closing his eyes in concentration.

"Over there!" Someone yelled, the sound of approaching footsteps stopped which was quickly replaced by the roar of gun fire. "Don't let them get away!" The same person yelled as the footsteps sounded again only this time they got fainter as they began chasing Private's illusion.

Skipper got up first scanning the area for any guards before he smiled upon seeing none. "Alright move out." He ordered leaping over the table, Kowalski was quick to follow as Rico picked up Private.

The four quickly arrived at the main computer where Kowalski began searching for their objective as Skipper tapped his foot impatiently, his eyes also scanning the machine though he wasn't entirely sure what he was looking for as there was no picture of the data chip in the mission brief.

"Skippah!" Private's whine made the leader tense as he turned to look at the youngest member.

"What is it Private?" Skipper asked moving away from the computer to where the youngest stood near Rico.

"Kowalski's down." There was a scoff from the analyst, "And I'm dead." Private continued. Skipper looked ready to protest when Private continued, "Head wound. Instant kill." he spoke having anticipated Skipper's reaction, though Kowalski was still glaring. Private winced making Skipper and Rico flinch in turn despite knowing that he wasn't in pain, instead they worried about what it was that Private was seeing involving their duplicates. "Kowalski's dead." This time there was a humourless laugh from the scientist.

"Found it!" Kowalski cheered as he pulled the chip free of a docking station. Their victory was cut short as a gun shot echoed throughout the room Private's pained gasp following it. His eyes blinked open revealing bright pale blue eyes glowing so bright his eyes wouldn't be visible from a distance. Everyone quickly sprung into action hiding behind the first object they found.

"Kowalski options!" Skipper called as he looked to see the scientist hiding behind a sofa. Kowalski didn't reply instead his paled as his eyes widened before he lunged himself towards Rico, the larger man lying on the floor bleeding, the coffee table he was hiding behind now sporting several holes. He pressed his hands to a large wound willing for his friend's blood to slow.

"Skippah!" Private cried as he saw the guards take aim at him, he could tell by their shaking hands that his glowing eyes were unnerving them. His eyes could also watched as the illusion of Rico was killed by a wound to the heart while Skipper fell injured to the ground.

Like their duplicates they were surrounded with guards aiming their guns at them silently daring for one of them to move. Through a series of gestures they were ordered to stand during which Kowalski helped Rico as they gathered in the centre of the surrounding enemies. Skipper glanced at his team, Rico was unconscious and only standing because Kowalski was supporting him, Private swayed on his feet a sign that he had reached his limit with the spell.

Elsewhere the illusions flickered while Private struggled to remain conscious, he had never performed this spell for so long and it was taking its toll. The crackling buzz of the radio caught their attention, the news of the look-alikes made Skipper nervous especially when it was confirmed that they were decoys. It was then that Private's legs gave out as he fell unconscious with Skipper barely catching him before he hit the floor. The radio buzzed again this time announcing the man's surprise as the decoys vanished.

Kowalski mentally slapped himself as he watched water more move unnaturally across the floor, he would complain to Skipper on his stealth later, for now he watched as it touched each guards feet. He groaned having noticed that Skipper had forgotten to join the water to something electrical…again.

"Well." Skipper whispered harshly as he glared at the guards. Kowalski sighed, if they got into trouble for this he was so going to use the 'only following Skipper and his orders' card.

Kowalski's hands began glowing blue his mind mentally complaining about how he was compromising them while he argued back that it was Skipper's orders. The guards however stumbled back as electricity began to spark from his hands. Once the energy connected with the water the results were instant, though Kowalski only stopped once over half the guards were rendered unconscious by the shock. The ones that weren't however stumbled back to their feet aiming the weapons once more.

"Kowalski get us out of here!" Skipper ordered as he formed a temporary barrier with the water. Kowalski nodded the glow on his hands changing from blue to purple as a mist began to surround them, it was only when the spell began taking effect did Skipper drop the barrier. Seconds after they were gone, with only a large puddle and several unconscious guards as evidence that they were even there.

* * *

The team reappeared in their home where Kowalski dropped to the floor from exhaustion and the fact that he was holding up someone heavier than himself added physical weight to the tired scientist.

"Great job Kowalski." Skipper smiled down at the scientist from where he stood. After placing Private on a sofa he then placed Rico on the other before claiming the chair for himself. "Something wrong?" Skipper asked having noticed that Kowalski had yet to more from the floor. Now that the leader was paying attention he cloud see that Kowalski was thinking and also that blood was dripping onto the laminate flooring. Skipper quickly moved to the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit when he came back he saw Kowalski standing next to Rico and hand placed on the weapon experts chest.

"Help me get him to the lab." Kowalski spoke as he moved to let Skipper pick up Rico, the leader handing Kowalski the first aid kit before he did so.

It didn't take long for Kowalski to treat Rico's wounds most of which had healed though the larger ones took longer and had to be treated. When the weapon's expert entered the living room he found Kowalski and Skipper arguing and Private curled up tightly on the sofa watching them.

Rico let out a sigh as he sat next to Private the younger smiling brightly at him before it faded back into a frown as he looked back at the pair fighting. So far he had learned that their mission was a failure, not something he enjoyed hearing, and apparently they were blaming each other for it. Skipper blamed Kowalski because he dropped the chip and Kowalski blamed Skipper for lowering the barrier so soon, as before the spell could take affect his hand was shot which was the reason it was currently bandaged now.

The sound of buzzing interrupted the argument as it gradually became louder, when it stopped the T.V turned on; onscreen was Special Agent Buck Rockgut. His black flattop haircut contrasting greatly to his bushy blonde eyebrows, his eyes were an unusual red, the kind most often compared to vampires, like all P.E.N.G.U.I.N agents he wore white and black. "Suck in those guts you dandy dumplings! Officer on deck!" Buck yelled as the P.E.N.G.U. jumped into line. "Three days ago at 0400 hours you were given a mission brief. I can now divulge that the agency organised it as a test." The P.E.N.G.U. gasped, "The bad news is: **you failed**!" they gasped again this time with a look of horror on their faces. "In light of this. The agency is sending you all back to basics!"

"What!" The P.E.N.G.U. exclaimed in unison, each prayed that this was a joke yet the expressionless look on Rockgut's face said otherwise.

"A list detailing everything will be faxed to you shortly. You'll be expected at the academy at 0700 tomorrow." And with that the screen went off leaving the P.E.N.G.U. in a horrible silence.


	2. Upon Failure to Succeed (Part 1)

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who's faved and reviewed this story so far it really mean a lot to me :D Also quick warning I'm trying out a new style of writing so things may be confusing if that's the case just ask and I'll explain it provided it has no possiblities of spoling the story :D**

**So without further ado; ENJOY :D**

* * *

Upon Failure to Succeed

Part 1: Arrival

As informed the agency had sent them a list though it came in the form of a very thick book, which not only contained the details of the academy but a small envelope, within it they found a report detailing the reasons for the agency's actions.

Kowalski's eyes darted back and forth across the letter as he read, the rest of team waiting anxiously for the bad news. They wanted to know why they had failed, though not getting the data chip was an obvious one, but still they wanted to know the rest.

"Okay so it says aside from not getting the data chip the fact that we showed our abilities to humans is the other reason we failed." Kowalski spoke looking up from the sheet.

"That it?" Skipper asked huffing.

"Unless you count them calling us sloppy. Yes." Kowalski replied and Skipper growled.

"Does it say what we need to do to redeem ourselves?" Skipper asked moving closer to see the letter.

"Pass an exam at the end of the year."

"Really? That's it?" Skipper asked grabbing the paper.

"Seems so. Though if we fail the exam we have to redo the year until we do pass. Only then will we be granted access to the test - the one they just gave us - which we'll have to pass before we can 'graduate'." Kowalski used air-quotes on the word graduate.

"Graduate?" Skipper asked looking up.

"It means we'll no longer be given test missions by the agency. Instead we'll have more leniency than before and we'll only have to worry about monthly reports and yearly checkups." Kowalski smiled along with Skipper.

"So how come we haven't already graduated?"

"Because we had yet to pass our field exam. There's only one so it can be given at anytime." Skipper sighed he liked it better when things were less complicated.

"What about this _academy_ they're sending us to?" Skipper asked glaring at the letter.

"It's a school." Kowalski simply replied taking a seat on the sofa. Skipper glared at him.

"I'm well aware that it's a school Kowalski. I meant is there anything we should know before we go?"

"Other than that we're going to be stuck there until we can pass the exam and that everyone there is just like us… um. No?"

"What kind of school structure are we dealing with?"

Kowalski flicked through the book they had received stopping upon finding the right page. Turning it around Kowalski allowed the others to see a large mansion like building. "The building is separated into two main parts. Dormitories and the academy. Dorms are marked according to agent field, rooms are coded between males and females via glowing room numbers. The rooms are located in several areas of the campus though all of which are on the top floors of their respective buildings.

"Classrooms are in the main body of the building on the second floor as there are few of them. Training facilities are located on the ground floor and basement levels. There is a large cafeteria at the back of the main building which over looks one of the several gardens."

"Timetable structures Kowalski! We don't need to know the building's architectural layout! We'll learn that when we get there." Skipper snapped, Kowalski glared at their leader before flicking through the book again.

"According to this we can expect to be given a timetable of all the classes we have been assigned to attend. Failure to pass the classes will result in being disqualified from the exam." Kowalski looked up to see Skipper's expression.

"Any more good news?" He asked.

"Only that it should take me about a day to know this book back to front."

Skipper groaned. "I meant something useful."

"Um. What are we meant to pack exactly?" Private asked his hand raising to gain the others attention.

"It says we should 'pack for boarding school'?" Kowalski looked to Skipper silently wondering if he knew what that meant, Skipper shrugged. Well there went all hope.

"Oh, so simple necessities then." Private smiled. The others looked at him before shrugging, it sounded right.

Packing those necessities however was easier said than done for everyone who wasn't Private, who by this point had a suitcase packed with clothes, both mission wear and casual. Bathroom items were also packed along with a few choice weapons and his laptop, placed neatly on top of the pile was Private's lunacorn.

While Private was more or less finished packing Skipper was rummaging through the rarely used desk in the corner of his room. Files upon files lay sprawled upon its surface as he kept searching the drawers. Skipper cheered as he found what he was looking for in a hidden compartment. Stuffing the documents quickly yet neatly into another hidden compartment only this one was located in a satchel. Closing the secret area he stuffed the rest of the bag with other various important documents that he believed would come in handy.

Sat upon his bed was a dusty looking suitcase its lid open showing that it was only half packed which so far consisted of the bottom being padded with several articles of his mission clothes. A large variety of weapons covered the rest of his bed. After tidying the desk Skipper went back to packing his suitcase, which by this point meant filling it with artillery.

Rico was finding packing easy, a small bag was stuffed to the point of exploding with every single clothing article he owned. Looking between the bag and the toothbrush in hand he shrugged before throwing the object away deciding that he could just get a new one later. He smiled as he deemed himself ready to leave.

Curious as to how the others had fared he went to check on them, Private was done with a suitcase and bag packed. The teen was currently lying on his bed reading one of the comic books he had found while packing. Rico shrugged deciding to leave Private be as he went to check on Skipper. Their leader by this point now had more weapons in the suitcase than clothes and even then the luggage holder was nowhere near full.

Rico eventually found himself standing in Kowalski's doorway the scientist too focused on packing to notice him. Kowalski was glaring at everything, his room quite literally an organised mess: books, clothes, weapons and various science related objects were covering everything in neatly arranged piles. The suitcase lay open and empty besides the scientist who was sat on the floor muttering to himself.

"Can I help you Rico?" Kowalski asked his eyes still glaring at his cluttered room. Rico only chuckled as he noticed that the scientist had boxed himself in a minefield of possessions surrounding him. Kowalski glared at him. "I'm sure this is all very amusing but as you can see I'm trying to pack." Rico shrugged with a smile deciding that it was better to leave the scientist be anyways.

For most of the night Skipper spent his time making sure everyone was ready to leave, once he himself was ready of course. Kowalski had finally managed to pack though he was now constantly adding fragile labels to his suitcase as if the first three hundred on it weren't much of a clue. By the way he was acting simply breathing around it could destroy whatever it contained, not that Skipper cared.

Skipper was still up as it approached midnight, sitting at the kitchen table, he flicked through the guide book they were given. The leader sighed as he closed the handbook so far he had found nothing useful within, downing the last of his coffee he looked to the clock, 11:42. He sighed, there was no doubt in his mind that his internal body clock wasn't going to suffer for this, though he was enjoying all the coffee he got to drink.

A slight shuffling in the doorway made Skipper turn his head, Kowalski lent against the archway looking wide awake. It made him jealous, not that Skipper would admit it. "I thought I told you lights out?" Skipper spoke as he moved to the coffee machine.

Kowalski laughed silently, "You're being too loud." he spoke moving into the kitchen and taking a seat at the table.

Skipper scoffed. "Just because you have bat hearing." He muttered though the smile on the analysts face made him aware that he heard him. Skipper turned so that he was completely facing his lieutenant, "I told you before Kowalski. You're not going nocturnal." Skipper spoke crossing his arms over his chest, Kowalski held his hands up defensively.

"And I won't." Skipper raised an eyebrow in doubt.

"Oh so then tell me why you look like you have enough energy to run a marathon."

"That's natural I suppose." Kowalski shrugged.

Skipper nodded as he poured himself another cup of coffee. "Right…. So does this mean you're going back to sleep?"

"Is there a point? Our escort will be here in about seven minutes." Kowalski replied glancing at the clock.

Skipper sighed as he sat back at the table. "That's still enough time for a nap." Skipper said taking a sip of the hot beverage.

"It'll take me seven minutes just to fall asleep." Kowalski replied as he moved for the guide book. The pair glanced at the clock 11:46, Skipper groaned his head falling into his arms on the desk, Kowalski chuckled. "I wonder if they'll be early or late?" He mused his eyes now fixated on the clock.

There were suddenly several loud knocks from the front door. Skipper rose to his feet automatically with Kowalski following, walking through the living room they saw Private stir as he was dragged back to reality while they barely caught Rico's large form moving to the front door a baseball bat swung over his shoulder.

Skipper acted on instinct suddenly more alert as he took the bat from Rico and tossed it aside before silently ordering him into the living room. Rico glared at the door but said nothing as he shuffled away.

Opening the front door the P.E.N.G.U.I.N leader sighed slightly as he took in the brunette male before him. Skipper gave the man a nod before he vanished back to the car. "Alright men. Time to go." Skipper announced as he walked into the living room, there was a series of groans but otherwise they all did as told and gathered their luggage.

The cold morning air was unwelcome as they moved towards the black car parked at the end of their drive. Private and Rico entered first after depositing the luggage in the boot of the car. Skipper entered next claiming shotgun as he turned to watch Kowalski lock the house, finished with the task the scientist carefully placed his suitcase in the boot before climbing into the last seat in the back of the car.

Satisfied that they were ready the brunette drove off, they hadn't made it to the end of the street before Rico fell asleep his head falling against the window. Private fought to stay awake but the outcome was obvious in the end. Kowalski stared out the window taking notes as to where the were headed, occasionally he glanced at Skipper who was watching the road ahead showing no signs that he had been about to fall asleep only minutes ago.

Hours had slowly went by during which most of the cars occupants fell asleep. Around five a.m. Skipper awoke to the expansive view of open land, turning to the backseat he saw Kowalski sound asleep with his head against the window, Private was leaning against the scientist using him as a makeshift pillow also asleep, the teen was clutching Rico's arm like it was a toy bear. The weapons expert was awake and staring out the window, if Private hugging his arm bothered him, he didn't show it. Skipper shrugged there was no point waking the others when there was nothing to do but wait until they arrived at the academy.

By half six the only one sleeping was Kowalski, Private and Rico were discussing something about magic while Skipper bombarded the driver with questions in his boredom much to the latter's misfortune.

Private sighed as he looked out the window, the open landscape of the countryside had ended not too long ago as the sparsely populated trees became a forest. The road soon became rough and uneven which woke Kowalski after a large pothole caused him to hit his head off the window. Rico had found the whole ordeal amusing at first but soon the lack of space became annoying as they bounced along the road.

"Please tell me we're almost there." Kowalski moaned as he nursed another bruise to the head. There was however no reply to his question instead the driver was more focused on hitting every pothole the old road had to offer.

"Where are we?" Private asked having noticed that there hadn't been a single sign post for miles.

"I'm not sure. Because _someone_ made it apparent that they were avoiding all forms of landmarks." Kowalski growled. "That and I fell asleep so I don't remember much of the journey." He stated as matter of fact, it seemed the agency didn't want them to know where they were which only annoyed the scientist. Though he was positive that if he took the time to retrace their route and the time at which they arrived he could learn their location, the only problem was he needed a map, something of which the car was obviously lacking.

"What time did you get to sleep?" Private asked with a smile, he was aware that he had fallen asleep not too long after leaving their home.

"Around four-ish." Skipper turned to glare Kowalski.

"I thought I said no nocturnal business."

Not wanting to sit though an argument Private decided to change the conversation topic. "When's breakfast?" He asked looking between the two officers.

"We'll get it when we get there. Provided we don't have to go straight to class." Skipper replied not even bothering trying to hide his distaste for their predicament.

"Actually lessons don't start till nine."

"What kind of time to start is that!" Skipper whined, he had the urge to pace out his annoyance but was unable to do so while sat in a car.

"It's the time most schools start." Kowalski replied ignoring Skipper's glare.

"For crying out loud we're agents not school kids!"

"We're here." The driver suddenly announced as he pulled up to a set of large metal gates, the brick wall they were attached to vanished into the forest surrounding them. Before anyone could speak the driver exited the car and opened the boot, slowly the others began to exit as their luggage was placed on the ground by the gate. As soon as the car was empty of the passengers and their stuff the driver drove away the way he came leaving the four standing at the main gate.

"Alright lets get moving." Skipper announced grabbing his suitcase and headed for the gate. The walk to the building was shorter than it seemed considering they had been unable to see the building from beyond the fence.

"It doesn't look anything like the photograph." Private mused aloud.

"Must have refurbished." Skipper replied as he stopped at the large double door. The building had retained very few features from its original look, some of the original brick work remained along with the titled roof, everything else was modernised in white smooth shapes. Windows became larger and fewer, the front doors were mostly glass yet the design upon them was based on the original floral pattern that decorated the old wooden ones. The grounds surrounding the building was covered in a landscape of flower beds and trees which were covered in lights, the grass that could be seen was neatly cut as small gravel pathways wove through the thick vegetation. From the gate to the main door was a large gravel path where a large fountain was placed in the centre of the courtyard.

Before Skipper could knock on the front door it opened revealing a red hair and green eyed sullen looking lady. She moved aside to allow them entrance, they soon learned that the inside was just as extravagant as the outside. The large foyer they were now stood in had curved staircase to the right, it followed the curve of the room to the open landing above them, the stair banister consisted of a black wooden handrail and glass. Everything was white and the large windows allowed the suns rays to fill the room with light.

"This way." The woman said as she began walking along a corridor not waiting to see if they followed. "My name is Alice and I'm the one who makes sure everyone's still alive." Alice spoke unenthusiastically. "I'm also the head of this academy." She stopped at a door label 'Head Office', entering she left the door open for the others. "Now here are some documents you'll need for your stay here." She said pushing them into Skipper's hands. "Rules are simple around here. Don't bug me. Don't destroy anything. And turn up to class."

Alice sat at her desk and began flicking through some paperwork. "So which one of you is O'Neil?" Skipper stepped forward. "Good. Now are you a water nymph?" She asked, Skipper nodded to which Alice ticked the sheet. "What about a shadow mage?" She questioned looking at Skipper he nodded and once more she ticked the sheet. "Okay sign here." Alice said turning the paper to him while handing him the pen. Skipper had only just finished signing it when it yanked away by Alice.

"Okay good. Now which one of you is Kowalski?" She watched as he took Skipper's place in front of her desk. "Okay so you're a vampire." A nod. "And a sorcerer." Another nod. "Good sign here." She said handing over the sheet, unlike Skipper, Kowalski was adamant on reading it first.

"Today Kowalski." Skipper sighed. The analyst huffed but signed the paper nonetheless, he had understood what it was trying to say at least which was good enough he supposed.

"Araya?" Alice called making Rico step forward. "Fire element?" He nodded enthusiastically with grin. "A conjurer? Whatever that is." She muttered. Rico nodded still smiling. "Sign here." She handed him the sheet. "Private." Private moved forwards. "Illusionist?" He nodded. "Light sorcerer?" Another nod. "Sign here." Once that was done she smiled, if only briefly. "Good, now that you're all officially enrolled here let me give you these." She turned to the bookcase behind her and pulled out a thick blue box that was wedged between several books and binders. Pulling out its contents she dropped four keys onto the table. "Those are for you dorm room. You have the map. Now shoo." Alice spoke waving them to the door. Private grabbed the keys as they quickly retreated from the room.

"Well that was fun." Skipper spoke as he fumbled with the paperwork before giving up and giving it to Kowalski with an exhausted sigh. It took the analyst a few seconds to find the map amongst the untidy pile of paper.

"It seems we're at the heart of the building near the main entrance." That was all Skipper needed as he began walking in what he believed the right direction, much to Kowalski's surprise it was. "We can get there by using the staircase we saw when we came in." Kowalski spoke following their leader though he was looking at the map.

"Um, K'walski why did Alice ask us about our heritage?" Private asked walking next to the scientist.

"Simple she wanted to make sure that the information she had was correct. Most likely for medical reasons." He replied, eyes still glued to the paper.

"Okay which way Kowalski." Skipper asked once they reached the top of the stairs.

"Right." Skipper walked on eyes scanning the doors as he went. "Take the next left, there should be a staircase that we need to go up." Rico and Private groaned. "Okay our room should be to the right and fourth door down to the left." Kowalski spoke once they arrived at the top of the stairs.

Skipper quickly found the door Kowalski had pointed out, the door was a simple old fashion wooden one. Upon it was a penguin holding the number 4, the number itself was glowing green as strange energy swirled within it. Skipper shrugged as he took one of the keys from Private turning it he smiled as the door opened.

"Take it in boys this is where we'll be staying for the next year." Skipper spoke as he walked into the room the others right behind him. The room's layout was simple two small sofas sat opposite each other with a table between them. A bookcase was at the back of the room, with a large window next to it, while a desk was next to the door. There were two doors one to the left and one to the right both opposite each other.

Kowalski moved forward inspecting the door to the right only to see steps lead down into a very small hallway with two doors. Opening the one opposite him he found more stairs going down into a bathroom. Going to the other door he found a medium sized room with only a desk for furniture.

Through the left door Private had found a large room with four beds two on either side of the room, there were four wardrobes and dressers, two on either side of the room, as well each neatly lining the far walls.

Everyone rejoined in the small living room, where their situation suddenly seemed very realistic and daunting. They were going to be living here until they passed that exam.

"So this is it then." Private spoke looking about the room again, it wouldn't be half bad if they decorated it slightly.

"Yep." Rico spoke.

"Okay now that we're settled here. Kowalski where's the cafeteria. I'm starving." Kowalski looked at the map.

"Downstairs, down the corridor opposite the main entrance."

"Alright men lets go. We can unpack later." Skipper said as he moved for the door.


End file.
